So Cold
by littletrowa
Summary: Short fiction based off the timeline during Final Fantasy Advent Children either during, or afterwards. Vincent wanders in his icy forest. My first FFVII based fiction.


Title: So Cold

Pairing: Cid x Vincent

Author Note: This was written as a theme (#15 "perfect blue") for 30kisses community on livejournal.

Disclaimer: Vincent and Cid are owned by Square/Enix, this kiss theme was only written for fun, no profit, and doesn't signify the real characters or the game/movie.

The shadows of the forest shifted as the night grew darker and colder. To any stranger roaming in these icy, eerie woods, there might be danger. But to one who spent most nights by the light of the moon, it was as close to home as one could get.

Perched on a smooth, cold rock, the pale-faced stranger stared ahead of himself. His breath came out in soft wisps, the air cold enough to see each time he exhaled. Pale face was hidden from view, his cloak's neck coming up far enough to keep his lips and nose hidden from view.

It didn't matter in this place; no matter what he did, Vincent was always cold. The numbness coated his body like the ice that slicked across the once beautiful lake. It shimmered as the moon came into the sky, echoing the faint glimmer of mako deposits far below.

A cold winter's wind stirred the dark-haired creature's hair, raven like silk, flowing against a long drawn red cape, its shredded bits sliding from side to side. He stood up slowly to his full height from the crouching position, feeling the ache of cold deep down in his bones. The colder it got, the more he could feel it.

He gazed down at his hand, stretching fingers open wide, staring down as he saw the blood pumping through his veins.

"Crimson..." he said, his breath mingling in the cool air. "And... mako..." He watched the foreign substance pump through his veins for a while longer, before he clenched his human fingers back into a tight ball and then shifted, his mechanical hand lashing out as he leapt from the rock and to a tree, slashing sharp metal claws into its bark, with a silent growl. The tree was scraped, scarred.

Wisps of breath came out unevenly as he breathed heavier, and then silence came and coated him once again.

In the winter he would stay alone in these woods, no matter how quiet and cold it got.

He made his way through the icy white trees, and back towards where he slept, under the dark blackness, his only companions the distant glare of stars.

He stalked quickly between the trees, knowing their twists and turns and how they grew from one way to another perfectly well. He had only begun his journey back to his resting spot when he heard a rustle in the dead leaves towards where he came. Naturally a hunter, his senses went on alert and he shifted quickly, his back to a tree, cape fluttering quickly in the air.

There was someone out there. There was someone with him. Crimson eyes narrowed, illuminated by pale skin.

"I will kill you," his cold voice echoed into the night.

There was no answer.

He stalked forward, bringing his claw up into the air right around a thick bush, nostrils flared as he brought his enemy to meet his face.

The dark haired killer was met quite suddenly by a pair of perfect blue eyes.

"...Cid."

The blonde haired man looked almost frightened for a moment, as he was lifted up by his jacket, the menacing metal claw so close to his face, and not far from cutting through his flesh either.

"Vincent--"

"Have you been following me?" the cold voice echoed back, still not releasing his grip on the other.

"I... came to find you," Cid said, a bit surprised at how cold the pale faced man was being, but he should have expected as much. "Ya mind puttin' me down now?" he added, a sort of snarky tone in his voice. His lips quirked a bit. Vincent opened his claw, nearly dropping Cid to the ground.

Straightening the thin jacket, Cid stood upright once more; then rubbing his hands together, he blew into the air. "It's damned cold out here, colder than in Rocket Town... I never realized how cold the woods get during this time of year..." He was practically talking to himself, as Vincent had turned around, his raven hair flowing behind him. He was walking towards where he came.

Cid looked confused, but followed slowly after, tossing gloved hands into his pockets. He wondered if the cold even bothered the dark-haired man. A moment of silence spread between the two, and Cid followed him through the trees. The ground was frosted white, though there was no snow yet, it felt cold enough for there to be a blizzard, and the white trees glowed, as though illuminated by some ungodly power. Cid watched the scenery unfold as he followed Vincent.

They seemed to reach deeper terrain of the woods; the trees were growing closer together, and the brush was hard to cross. Cid stumbled as he climbed through it, noticing that he had started to shake a bit. He wasn't really dressed for the weather, but back in the city it had not felt this frigid. His breath came into the air in tendrils and he reached to his front pocket, snagging up a cigarette out of habit. Just as his match was about to strike on the plate he felt a rush beside him, and his wrist was yanked.

"Vincent?"

The shadowy man held Cid's arm away from the matches.

"Not in this forest, Highwind," he said softly, his eyes distant. Cid frowned and lowered the matches, watching him. He was frustrated, but he knew better than to argue with Vincent Valentine.

The mysterious man had barely spent any time away from these woods, not since before the events that had risen following the Advent, not since Kadaj and Sephiroth were destroyed again.

There had been a risk involved, but Cid had wanted to see his old friend again.

As Vincent went to pull away his hand from Cid's wrist, the blonde grabbed Vincent by the forearm, squeezing ruthlessly until he had enough leverage to move him from where they stood into a tree.

Vincent, suddenly stunned, let his back hit the tree. Cid moved swiftly in front of him, pinning him there.

Cid's eyes were dark; he scowled, his upper lip curling just a bit.

"Don't give me that shit, Valentine," he opted, figuring only Vincent would be cold enough to call him by his last name.

Vincent looked back, and his stoic stare was emotionless as ever. He said nothing, but let himself be pinned for a moment.

Cid's fingers brushed against the cool fabric of Vincent's cloak, moving down his arm slowly. It was so cold, he already knew his fingers were numb.

"I saw what you did to that tree. Nearly slashed it through... Don't give me that save the forest bullshit!" he snarled, tossing his head to the side, as though he didn't know what else to say.

Vincent was silent, and then, as though expecting Cid to be done with his lecture, he leaned forward to remove himself from the tree - but found his back slammed against it once more.

"I'm not done with you, dammit!" Cid acclaimed, moving in closer so all that Vincent could see was the endless blue of his eyes. "Aren't you cold out here all alone?" he lowered his voice a bit, the acid that normally left his tongue suddenly gone, his tone filled with concern.

Vincent turned his head to the side, not able to gaze into those eyes.

"The cold is all I know," he admitted.

Cid reached his fingerless-gloved hand towards Vincent's face, but as he saw his reflection in Vincent's empty eyes, he recoiled it. Instead his fingers moved to the sides of Vincent's cape, feeling the slick fabric until he found the monster's hand. Cold human fingers mingled for a moment, before Cid grasped his hand.

Vincent turned back to face him, brows slightly narrowed, looking confused.

Cid watched him quietly, squeezing his hand before he lifted the pale fingers towards his mouth, breathing out against them. The warmth of his breath mingled with Vincent's numb bones and he shivered.

"Then I will make you feel warmth," Cid said softly, breathing into his palm again.


End file.
